Aibara Momoki
is one of the Mews from Flower Mix✿Mew Mew. Momoki was the first girl to join the Flower Mew Mew project. She is a energetic, very cheerful but also clumsy girl, who loves sweets very much. Even though Momo is quite good in at athletics, Momoki can also be quite lazy. Momoki's DNA is fused with that of an arctic wolf and her alter ego is . Mew Peach is also known as the fruit of love. Profile *'Full Name:' Aibara, Momoki *'Full Name (Jap):' 相原桃姫 *'Birth Date:' October 25th *'Zodiac Sign:' Scorpio *'Affiliation:' Flower Mew Mew project Sakuraba Middle School Mihara Academy *'Blood Type:' B Personality Momoki is a very cheerful and outgoing girl who is hardly seen in a bad mood. Momoki is quite energetic and athletic and loves to skate. She is also determined to do whatever needed to achive her dreams and goals. However, Momoki can also be very clumsy and tends to hurt herself no matter what she does. Yet, she always stands right after that. Even though Momoki is quite good in at athletics, she can also be quite lazy. Appearance Momoki has dark pink hair tied into twin tails and pink eyes. She wears a pink jacket with a white frilly dress with a purple ribbon chest underneath. She wears black ankle boots and heart shaped earrings. As Mew Peach, her hair grows longer and turn into a lighter shade of pink. Her eye color does not change at all. She gets wolf ears and a wolf's tail. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink bow on her chest. On this bow is her Mew Flower Pendant. She wears white gloves with a pink layer over it. Abilities Mew Peach Mew Peach is Momoki's Mew Mew alter ego. Mew Peach's basic color is pink and her fruits are peaches. Momoki transforms by saying "Flower Mix Metamorphose!". As Mew Peach, her hair grows longer and turns a lighter shade of pink. Her eye color does not change at all. She gets wolf ears and a wolf's tail. She wears a pink dress with a dark pink bow on her chest. On this bow is her Mew Flower Pendant. She wears white gloves with a pink layer over it. Her weapon is called Peach Lyra; a heart shaped ring with six rainbow colored strings. Her attack with this weapon is "Momo Healing". After the Momo Harp got its upgrade by the Peach Ring, Mew Peach has the ability to use another attack, which is called "Peach Purity". The Harp's powers are focused on healing. Relationships Mew Mews Hino Anzu: Momoki's best friend. She knows Anzu since her childhood. They are often arguing because of Momo's laziness. Family Aibara Chie - Chie is Momoki's mother Aibara Sakura - Sakura is Momoki's older sister Name - Aibara comes from meaning "phase" or "aspect", combined with meaning "field" or "prairie". So Aihara could mean "field of aspects". However, if 相 is replaced with , Aihara would mean "field of love". In addition, "bara" could also mean "rose" in Japanese, if it is written as 薔薇. - Momoki comes from meaning "peach", combined with meaning "princess". Momoki can be translated as "peach princess". However, "ki" can also be written as 希 which means "hope". Name Changes *'English Dub:' Melissa Hamilton Gallery Mew_Momo.png|Mew Peach References Category:FairySina Category:Flower Mix✿Mew Mew Category:Mew Mews Category:Flower Mix✿Mew Mew Characters Category:Females Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Harp